Moa Moa no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Byrnndi World }} The Moa Moa no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to amplify the size, speed, and strength of any object they touch. It was eaten by Byrnndi World. Etymology *"Moa" is derived from the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "More", a reference to this fruit's power to increase certain quality. *In the FUNimation subs, it is called the More-More Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to increase the speed, strength, and size of the things the user touches, up to 100 times the original. This can be used on bullets and cannonballs, as well as the user's own speed. The increased speed can bring forth powerful momentum to increase the power of the user's physical attacks, while the sudden increase in size can increase physical strength and destructive range of the weapon. It has no known weaknesses aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Byrnndi World primarily uses this fruit's power in combat, using it to increase the size of weapons and projectiles such as a scythe and bullets. This grants him tremendous physical attack force at unexpected timing, while moving at very difficult to perceive speed and turning simple makeshift ammunition into high-speed projectiles. Techniques * : World launches a projectile and enlarges an object to 100 times its original size while it's flying towards his opponent. He first uses this to increase the size of bullets he fired at some Marine battleships. This is called More-More Hundredfold Gun in the FUNimation subs. * : World enlarges a scythe to 100 times its original size while it's flying towards his opponent. He first uses this to chop down a Marine battleship. This is called More-More Hundredfold Chop in the FUNimation subs. * : World spits pellets from his mouth while enlarging them to 10 times their original size at his opponent. This was first used against Boa Marigold. This is called More-More Tenfold Shotgun in the FUNimation subs. * : World throws a handful of bullets while enlarging them to 50 times their original size (making them comparable to cannonballs) at his opponent. This was first used against Monkey D. Luffy. This is called More-More Fiftyfold Cannon in the FUNimation subs. * : World increases his speed to 10 times his original speed, making it comparable to (or greater than) the Soru technique. He first used this against Luffy. This is called More-More Tenfold Speed in the FUNimation subs. :* : World increases his speed to 30 times his original speed. This was first used during his second fight with Luffy. This is called More-More Thirtyfold Speed in the FUNimation subs. :* : World increases his speed to 100 times his normal speed and throws a barrage of punches at his opponent. He first uses this against Luffy. This is called More-More Hundredfold Speed in the FUNimation subs. * : World grabs his opponent and increases his speed 50 times his original speed and uses it to increase the power when swinging them around and throwing them into the ground. He first uses this against Luffy. This is called Fiftyfold Speed: Furious Hammer in the FUNimation subs. * : World fires the giant cannon of his ship and increases the already gigantic cannonball to 100 times its original size. This is powerful enough to destroy an island. This was first used against a Marine fleet, but the cannonball was cut in half by Dracule Mihawk. This is called More-More Hundredfold Cannon in the FUNimation subs. References Site Navigation ca:Moa Moa no Mi fr:Moa Moa no Mi it:Moa Moa pl:Zwiększ-Zwiększowoc Category:Non-Canon Paramecia